venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part I)
"Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part I)" is the twelfth episode in the second season of The Venture Bros. Plot After a romantic tryst between Dr. Girlfriend and the Monarch goes sour over the Monarch's jealousy of Phantom Limb, Dr. Girlfriend gets ready to leave in a huff when Monarch proposes to her. Dr. Girlfriend lays out a few stipulations, the last one being that Monarch ends his arching against Doctor Venture. After some reluctance, the Monarch agrees and Dr. Girlfriend accepts. One month later, a trashed cocoon and scores of disheveled henchmen, including #21 and #24, wake up to discover that the entire Venture family, including a shirtless and annoyed Brock Samson, are locked up in the holding cell. The Monarch in the meantime meets with Phantom Limb to pick up Dr. Girlfriend's, now Dr. Fiancee's belongings. While there, Phantom Limb chats with Monarch while doing some hunting, which turns out to be Monarch's former cell mates as he fires at Mr. Monday, takes out Dr. Septapus and shoots off White Noise's arm. Limb reveals that he had Tiny Attorney win their appeals, then promptly shoots a naked Tiny Attorney. After briefly turning the gun on Monarch, he lets him go pick up Dr. Girlfriend's belongings but not before warning Monarch that he will have his revenge. During this time, The Order of the Triad is sparring with Torrid over the "all seeing orb" which is basically a giant eyeball. The team ends up forming a pyramid formation and successfully subdues Torrid. The battle however was less than impressive for the trio, all of whom complain about holding up Dr. Orpheus and feel slightly embarrassed. Orpheus chalks it up due to a lack of practice and admonishes them to work harder and decides to convene a training session at his house, one that the Alchemist assumes, is a "slumber party". Upon returning to the cocoon, Monarch is horrified at the discovery of the Venture family, knowing that Dr. Girlfriend was going to be furious. His horror gives way to surprise and asks them how they even captured them, given that they haven't succeeded in this task in 10 years of trying. It turns out that after the bachelor party, the henchmen got wasted and decided to get a tattoo for 21, which turns out to be the same tattoo parlor that Brock Samson is occupying. Upon seeing him, the henchmen decide to attack, catching Brock relatively unawares, and after a vicious struggle, they manage to overpower him. Upon realizing that the Venture family was now defenseless, they drunkenly storm the Venture compound and capture the rest. After this revelation, Dr. Girlfriend walks in and is infuriated to see the Venture family incarcerated and threatens to call the wedding off. The Monarch however quickly comes up with an explanation: Dr. Venture is his best man in a show of good faith and that they were only in the cell for Hank's curiosity's sake. This is helped when Hank groggily asks where he is. Accepting this, Dr. Girlfriend goes to get dressed but not before giving the Monarch a long kiss, which leads Dr. Venture to realize that she was 'Charlene' (from Mid-Life Chrysalis). Meanwhile, The Sovereign notfiies Phantom Limb that his request, upon review, has been denied and is directed not to commit any acts of vengence against The Monarch. It can be surmised that Phantom Limb filed a request with the Guild if he could take any action against The Monarch on the account of his engagement to Dr. Girlfriend. The Sovereign adds that the guild cannot authorize such requests based on the results of Breakups, and advises Phantom Limb to start a journal to pour out his emotions in the fashion of "Dear Diary". Another alternative would be for Phantom Limb to go Jogging with friends. Phantom Limb gives The Sovereign his word that he will not move against the Monarch. #21, #24 and Monarch lead the Venture family around the cocoon after they agree to go along with this. Brock and Monarch get into a little argument with Brock questioning the Monarch's sexuality and Dr. Girlfriend's femininity, which Monarch chalks to jealousy and in turn, insults Brock's tattoo. He was trying to get an Apollo tattoo from the Led Zeppelin albums, which Monarch also puts down. Hank and #21 in the mean time exchange put downs over life as a henchman and Hank's clothing while Dean annoys #24 with his pseudo-scientific questioning. Venture in the meantime slips away. While Dr. Girlfriend is getting dressed by her moppets, Dr. Venture walks in and after some initial confusion, she realizes with horror why Venture was coming on to her. At the Venture Compound, Orpheus is busy training Jefferson Twilight when the Alchemist walks in, dressed in Hawaiian garb, whereupon he suggests they begin drinking. Orpheus and Twilight are both put off by this, as it's still before noon, and Twilight is a tea-totaler. After a brief back and forth, the alchemist tempts Twilight with nonalcoholic "Nickel Nips", essentially very sweet / tart colored sugarwater that comes in tiny bottle-shaped wax containers. Twilight, snaps and fights with Alchemist who had been taunting him. Later we see that Twilight drank all the Nips and is passed out from his sugar binge. The Alchemists asks Orpheus if he really thought that a bunch of middle-aged guys were honestly going to take this whole 'superhero team thing' seriously, and continues that "It's the gayest thing I've ever heard! And remember that's coming from a guy who voluntarily has sex with men!" Disappointed, Orpheus says that he'd hoped they would, but is interrupted by an alarm from his brooch, which tells him that great destruction and death is coming. Enthused, both he and The Alchemist prepare to intervene. At the Monarch's cocoon, the wedding is about to begin. #21 and Hank argue over the contents of #21's closet, which #21 insists are collectibles but Hank dismisses as toys. After playing around with some of #21's stuff, #21 lets Hank borrow an old bumble bee costume for the wedding (which is attended by supervillains, etc. so he needed to dress appropriately) and Hank also puts on a fake goatee, and jokes around by pretending to be a minor Russian villain. This proves to be useful as he is seated next to Sergent Hatred, whom Hank remembers "bad-touched him". 24 in the meantime leads Dean to the engine room and tells him not to touch anything. Before he can leave, the door opened and a henchmen urgently tells Dean to go report his discovery to the Monarch, the radar was going wild. However Dean sees something interesting and heads into the engine room. As the wedding begins, David Bowie arrives to give away Dr. Girlfriend (after some threats exchanged with Brock, who apparently has a past with Bowie). Dr. Killinger is performing the ceremony, but just before they can say "I do", Guild of Calamitous Intent helicopters completely surround the cocoon, and the Phantom Limb appears on the com monitor, announcing that if the Monarch doesn't hand over Dr. Girlfriend in 5 minutes, he will destroy the cocoon... Trivia *The episode was very close to missing the Sunday broadcast as the plane carrying the videotape was struck by lightning, forcing it to be diverted to another airport.http://urbaniak.livejournal.com/65623.html?thread=2479191#t2479191 As a result, the episode was not deleivered in time to premiere on the Adult Swim Fix on Friday nighthttp://boards.adultswim.com/adultswim/board/message?board.id=5&message.id=1016643#M1016643, making it the only episode of the second season not to be shown on the Fix before airing on television. Shortly after its premiere, the episode was unceremoniously added to the Fix. *The entire episode acts as a parody of the wedding of Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman of the Fantastic Four. In the comic the wedding was attended by heroes from various Marvel franchises and crashed by Dr. Doom, whereas here The Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend's wedding is attended (mostly) by villains. *The outfit #21's gives Hank is based on the henchman outfits seen in "The Terrible Secret of Turtle Bay". *Sargent Hatred, previously mentioned in "I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills" and "Hate Floats" and briefly seen in the background of "Fallen Arches", has his first speaking role in this episode. *Truckules, seen with Sgt. Hatred in "Fallen Arches", has his first speaking role as well. Despite being a villain, he is thoughtful enough to register himself as a person with a guest so he gets two seats to support his large frame. *Dr. Killinger (I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills) returns this episode and performs the wedding - which he is, at least partially, responsible for. * Dr. Girlfriend's Moppets (Fallen Arches) also return in this episode. She apparently did not get rid of them, as she suggested. *The events Dr. Venture talks about with Dr. Girlfriend are from "Mid-Life Chrysalis". *Baron Ünderbheit, last seen in "Love-Bheits", can be seen in the shots of the full wedding reception. *Brock's unfinished tattoo is of Apollo as based on his appearance as the logo for Led Zeppelins Swan Song Records. It is often incorrectly identified as Icarus, including by Brock and The Monarch in this episode. *The scene where Phantom Limb kills Mr. Monday, White Noise, Dr. Septapus, and Tiny Attorney is a parody of The Most Dangerous Game. *This is the only episode of The Venture Bros. to be split into two parts, as a result it has no end credits. *The alien seen towards the end of the episode is a Sullustan from the Star Wars universe -- most likely Nien Nunb from Return of the Jedi. *The "all seeing orb" that the Order of the Triad takes from Torrid resembles the Emerald Eye, the weapon of the DC Supervillainess, the Emerald Empress. *After obtaining the "all seeing orb", The Alchemist holds it up to his face and says that he is a member of The Residents, referencing the current image of the band (which involves giant eyeballs for heads). *The song #21 & #24 perform at the wedding is available for download from Quick Stop Entertainment. *Dr. Venture quotes lines from the Rick Springfield song Jessie's Girl at the wedding. *David Bowie (voice impersonated by James Urbaniak) appears in this episode (after being referenced several times) along with "Klaus Nomi" and "Iggy Pop". *Sgt. Hatred mentions that he sees monitors from his Hover-Tank at the wedding. In "Hate Floats", #21 and #24 mention that they repaired the cocoon with parts from Sgt. Hatred's Hover-Tank. *Besides Hank's accusation that Sgt. Hatred once "touched him inappropriately," Hatred also appears to have a foot fetish that he acts on, rather inappropriately, in public. References Category:The Venture Bros. episodes